Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow
by Dementia-12
Summary: AU. What is Ryo and Dee were actors in the OAV? How different are their real personalities from their characters? Happy Birthday, Imouto! ^_^ Shonen-ai


  
** Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow   
By Dementia_12   
**

Notes:

_// _= denotes thoughts   


This is OOC from the characters you normally know and love from FAKE. ^^

I'm playing with the idea of what their personalities would be like if they were on the set of a film and were actually actors. Hope ya'll enjoy it! ^^ Happy Birthday, Imouto! This one's for you! Ja ne!

****************************************************************************

"You're strange."

"Why?"

"Before thinking about your feelings, you're trying to push me away, right?"

"Yeah."

A strong hand grabbed at his companion's shirt, dragging him up from his horizontal position and enveloped the startled man's lips in a lingering kiss. Chocolate brown eyes widened as he felt a tongue parting his lips familiarly, but as the warm pleasure of the kiss surrounded him, his eyes drifted shut.

Only to be let go and topple backwards to the concrete ground not far from him with a gasp. 

"Then I'll hold off with-"

A sudden sharp screech of a microphone destroyed the dialogue and the romantic mood of the scene.

"Dammit!! Cut!!"

Stark bright lights blazed immediately down on Dee and Ryo, casting dark shadows across the makeshift balcony. The two men blinked owlishly at the spotlight.

"Shit! Could somebody get this damn spotlight out of our eyes!?!" Ryo cursed violently, shading his eyes with an upraised hand in order to negate the bright beams.

"Yes, Mr. McLain! Right away, sir!" called out a timid voice.

The lights went off immediately and little dots of light danced across Ryo's vision.

Blinking rapidly, he saw their director conversing with a short man before standing up from his seat and walking over to them. Crouching in front of the still seated actors, the director gave them a wary smile. Pulling off his sweaty "Space Jam" baseball cap, he ran a hand through messy brown hair.

"Sorry about that, guys. You're both doing great, but we're just having a few technical difficulties with the Boom operator. Why don't you guys take a short break? We'll try again in about 15 minutes, alright fellas?"

Dee, who had been nodding along sympathetically at their director's quandary, chirped up kindly.

"Sure, Peter! I don't mind."

Standing up and dusting the back of his pants off lightly, he looked down at the director and smiled sweetly.

"If it's okay, I'm just going to grab a snack. Would you like anything?"

Peter, blushing faintly at sweet innocence Dee emanated as well as his endearing expression, just shook his head side to side wordlessly.

Observing the behaviour, Ryo snorted in disgust and stood up as well. Grabbing Dee's elbow, he began to usher Dee towards the buffet table at the side of the BexBoy studio, leaving a still crouching Peter behind.

"Ryo, that was so rude! I'm going to apologize to Peter."

Dee tried pulling his arm away but Ryo just tightened his grip, forcibly taking Dee to the buffet table. Letting go as they reached, Dee faced the table and was about to spin around to give Ryo a piece of his mind when he felt Ryo's body pushing tight against the table so that he had no space to move. He felt Ryo's lips at his ears and shuddered involuntarily.

"I don't like they way he acts around you." Ryo growled.

Gasping and feeling a blush stain his cheeks; Dee managed to turn his head around and met Ryo's eyes. Trying to control his erratic reactions, he calmed said,

"Why? Peter's always seemed like a very nice man."

The words provoked hands to clamp down hard on Dee's waist and spun him around.

"He wants you, but you're mine, and you'd do well to remember that!"

"Ryo, calm down!" Dee looked back worriedly at the possessive man that held him captive. Placing his hands on the irate man's chest, he tried pushing him away to catch his breath but it was to no avail.

"Ryo, please. We talked about this. It's better not to ruin our work relationship with a.…a... casual fling!" Realizing his voice had risen and people were now looking at him with interest, Dee felt his face burn impossibly hotter.

"You talked. I just thought about how hot you looked with that gun strapped to your shoulder. How I wanted to push you to the floor and ravage that heavenly body of yours." Ryo's voice had dropped to a whisper against Dee's lips, motivating a shivery gasp to escape the ebony haired man in amazement, the moist air breezing across Ryo's mouth deliciously.

Pressing his body closer to Dee's, he continued his verbal seduction in a soft raspy voice as if Dee hadn't interrupted.

"I want you now. I want to swipe my arm across this buffet table, and throw you down on top of it. I want to suck on that beautiful neck of yours," he murmured, dragging a hand languorously down Dee's throat, which gulped convulsively.

"I want to take that shirt off your sinfully hard body and run my tongue all over it...all over it."

Ryo moved closer still, pressing tightly against the curves of Dee's back, and closed his lips over the warm flesh of his conquest's neck. Taking a small bite, he pulled back; feeling the hands that tangled in his hair of their own volition, instantly drop.

He raised his head and grinned at Dee knowingly.

Little did they realize, or care on Ryo's part, they were becoming an unavoidable public spectacle for the movie crew. No one, not even the infatuated Peter, dare interrupt the celebrities, for no one wanted to risk Ryo's wrath. He was known to be quite the formidable and passionate actor when called upon, but was often found hard to work with because of his infamous temper.

Peter gestured to everyone to silently file out for the time being and meet back in another twenty minutes. Peter inwardly reasoned that Dee would assuredly snap out his Ryo-induced trance and come to his senses. It may also allow the most volatile period of Ryo's inevitable rage to pass without any frightened witnesses or innocent victims. 

Everyone began to exit as silently as they could, though many slowed their pace to view the increasingly illicit gestures in the lover's embraces. Frustrated at having to listen to the little surprised sounds Dee was making because of Ryo, Peter began to shoo people away rapidly to the door. Finally, Peter made to leave.

Taking off his cap once again to fan himself, he glanced back at the couple to see Ryo pulling Dee's head down for a ravenous kiss. Running a hand through his long bangs, he exited with a sad bitter smile on his face.

Ryo plundered Dee's mouth mercilessly with hot, wet kisses, groaning when he was reciprocated with sweet tentative swipes of Dee's tongue. He felt hands clutch at the green clothe of his shirt covering his back, silently urging him onward. Ryo ran his hands over Dee's hard hips before shifting them slowly over to his ass. Startled, Dee managed to wrench his lips away, panting helplessly.

"R-Ryo..."

Ryo peered over Dee's shoulder to see his own hands enveloping Dee's ass. He clenched his fingers around them once, before slowly kneading them.

Tucking his head shyly at the feelings that were assailing him in the crook of Ryo's neck, Dee's breath whispered out in erratic rhythms.

When he had first met Ryo, Dee had experienced a sizzling spark of attraction he had never known before or thought would ever exist for him. He had never been pursued with such tenacity as Ryo's, nor ever felt such a temptation to succumb to the passions Ryo arose in him. He wanted to fall into that bliss that Ryo showered him with.... 

Yet....

He knew Ryo only wanted him for his sexual appetite.

And Dee instead yearned to know Ryo's love.

He had spent many a night dreaming, envisioning what their lives together had the potential to be like. But on those nights, he would also have to pull himself back to reality, sagely trying to force himself to accept the truth that was now pressed fully against him and nibbling his ear.

Ryo just wanted sex. No more ties than that and no consequences to deal with.

Dee wanted everything Ryo had to give and share all he had inside himself for as long as Ryo would allow it.

Concluding upon a course of action he had long since considered, he decided that today was going to become the most memorable day of his life. He would give what Ryo had persisted from him and cherish the moment for the inevitably lonely and cold years to come.

Dee pulled his face out its warm hiding place, and caught Ryo's eye as his lips were separated from the lobe he was previously lavishing attention on. Not one to allow opportunity escape, Ryo's dexterous fingers parted from Dee's behind and began pushing Dee's shirt up.

Dee leaned forward and distracted Ryo with a light brief kiss. As he pulled back, Ryo's head surged forward to follow the escaping lips for recapturing but Dee raised a hand, which made Ryo pause automatically.

Pursing his lips in an irritated manner at being stopped, Ryo quickly opened his mouth to speak but Dee shook his head and halted his words.

Still flushed, Dee's jade eyes softened as he studied Ryo. Abruptly following the impulse to hold him, Dee his arms around Ryo's waist and hugged him tightly. He fully believed that such a chance to simply hold Ryo would be very few after the night he perceived. His arms tightened involuntarily as he felt Ryo's hands lightly lay themselves on the small of his back.

"Dee, what-"

"Wait a sec."

Anguished green eyes looked beyond Ryo's shoulder at the empty room they stood in. Taking in a deep breath, Dee's voice barely shook as he began, 

"Ryo, I just wanted to tell you..."

__

//Damn the stupid lump in my throat.//

Dee swallowed and continued.

"I'm glad we have today. I know we won't have tomorrow together, but I will always treasure what we are going to do today..."

The words became more hushed as he trailed off. 

__

//Damn it! That's not exactly how I wanted to say it...but at least it's out now...//

The change in Ryo was immediate. Ryo's arms dropped away from Dee and he stepped back.

The abrupt loss of warmth chilled Dee but the harsh glare he was suddenly on the receiving end of froze him to the core.

"Ryo?" he questioned confusedly.

No response. No reaction.

Hugging his arms around himself, Dee looked at the floor as if in search of consolation. In truth, Dee did not want to see the cold distance in Ryo's sable eyes.

"W-what's wrong, Ryo?" Dee asked, sparing a stray thought that cursed his tendency to stammer when upset.

"How in the HELL can you say that to me?!"

The unexpected fury in Ryo's voice made Dee flinch, and he looked up with glittering jade eyes.

Trying to explain himself despite believing he felt he had spoken as straight-forward as he could, he warily began again, his hesitance apparent in his every motion.

"I-I know you only want to have... s-sex with me...and it's okay! We don't have to worry about the morning after or anything. It can be a one-night encounter and we can both be h-happy. That's all I meant, Ryo."

Somewhat relieved he hadn't stuttered as badly as he was prone to do at times, Dee looked towards Ryo for approval of his idea. 

For him, knowing what it would be like to be held by Ryo for one entire night would be the worth it. If not for this chance, Dee would never have anything to hold onto in his heart and such an opportunity, no matter the conditions, would not be forsaken.

Dee's fixed gaze, having yet to gauge a new reaction form Ryo, shifted momentarily as he caught a movement beyond Ryo's shoulder.

The studio door opened and Peter's head popped in, looking in with an expression of reluctance on his ruddy face. Trying to convey with his eyes and the slightest shake of his head that it wasn't a good time to interrupt, Pete nodded with understanding. Sliding his eyes to Ryo and back to Dee, he left with the most solemn of countenances and a soft click of the door.

Dee's eye came back to Ryo and was appalled and alarmed at the different a few seconds had wrought in the man.

The mask of brashness had shattered, leaving the fragile face of an anguished man open to the elements. In the span of mere seconds, Ryo had become the very personification of devastation and hurt vulnerability.

"Ryo?" Dee stepped closer to him. Empty and desolate brown eyes looked back at him. Within himself, Ryo battled with the dark sadness that had overwhelmed him at Dee's words but could not summon the strength to be his usually arrogant self. 

No, his disguise was destroyed by Dee.

Ryo looked at the ground, and said nothing. Turning away from Dee, he began to walk towards the exit of the studio. 

Dee, wholeheartedly concerned, jogged to stand in his path, effectively stopping the newly despondent Ryo. Laying a hand on Ryo's arm, he tried again.

"Ryo, please. Did I say something wrong? Don't leave this way. Please."

Again, Dee was confronted with silence.

Trying to reach Ryo, he closed the distance between them and rested his forehead against Ryo's.

Eyes stinging, his frustration threatening to bury him, Dee pleaded. 

"Please tell me, Ryo."

For the third time, no words answered him and his eyes brimmed with tears. A tear slipping rebelliously down his face, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He did not want to cry, especially not in front of Ryo.

Searching for the right words, he could only find the three he had secreted away inside himself. Hoping that they would have the power to evoke Ryo out of his unnerving silence, he only managed to summon his courage through his impossible dream of the future.

"I love you." Dee uttered huskily, revealing his heart to Ryo finally.

He opened his eyes, looking at the face so close to him, offering all his trembling feelings with shaky hands and a vulnerable hope.

The shiftless silence remained. Ryo's expression seemingly carved of granite for all the reaction it showed.

And the noiselessness weighed down on Dee, knocking the heart out of his hand and crushing it into the ground, letting every drop of everything precious to him shiver and melt into nothingness. The tears he could no longer halt fell onto Ryo's shirt, from light jade eyes to dark jade cloth. Pressing his lips to failingly stop their quivering, he moved back a step, pulling away.

Not being able to withstanding in the same presence of the cause of his heartbreak, he took another step back and another. With a last fleeting look of his love's stoic expression, turned around quickly and half-ran, half-walked to the door.

Pulling open the cold steel door, he hoped by some miracle of Aphrodite, that Ryo would stop him. Cry out his name. That by some divine influence, Ryo wouldn't let everything he felt for him die its smouldering tragic death.

No voice. Not a sound.

The door banged against the wall and Dee ran out, speeding past blocks and only finally stopping when the sobs he had tried to dissuade fell upon him heavily.

Kneeling on the gravel ground, he hugged his arms around his body as his vision blurred with tears. His stomach clenched and ached from the force of his cries as he hunched over, letting his liquid pain drip to the small pebbles beneath him.

Feeling the pain as only one could when their one pure hope was destroyed, he cried out the rainstorm brewing in his heart. His throat became sore but Dee was no longer in any control of his sorrow, and let the sadness take him.

Arms encased in green clothe slithered quickly around his waist and pulled him against a strong body. A sharp watery gasp escaped him, and he instinctively began to struggle with an angry outcry. The band of arms tightened painfully across his already sore stomach and Dee grit his teeth. The familiarity of being held by these arms invaded his mind, as he felt them tighten against his thrashing. They pressed down against his already sore stomach, causing Dee to grit his teeth. The waterfall of tears, despite his anger, refused to cease and fell down the rolling paths of its successors.

His head jerked forward and he stopped his struggles when he felt Ryo bury his face in the hair falling at the back of his neck. He inhaled quickly and held his breath when whispered murmurs stroked against his flesh. A shiver wracked him as Ryo's breath caressed his nape.

Tilting his head back and slightly to the left, he tried to catch Ryo's words.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me..."

The hope he had thought shattered irrepressibly resurrected but Dee spoke nary a word, only held himself still as his tears peacefully ran out.

The flow of words against his skin eventually wore itself away and was replaced by unsteady breathing. Feeling the gripping arms around him slacken, Dee turned around. Not fully, but enough where he could clearly see Ryo from his peripheral vision.

Holding his tongue, he waited for Ryo to make a move. The wait was short.

On his knees as Dee was, Ryo began tentatively and was obviously uncomfortable in owning up to his reaction to Dee's play of innocently spoken yet infuriating words.

"I..." Ryo's voice cracked and Dee controlled the urge his eyebrows had to raise. Ryo cleared his throat and began anew.

"I...know I've always acted a certain way to you. Sex crazy, is what some would call it. Of course, you thought all I wanted from you was sex..." Ryo stopped, fumbling and also trying to see what Dee's reaction was so far. Dee kept up a blank expression, letting nothing of his weary anticipation of Ryo's words show.

Ryo continued, "...but you'd be wrong."

Those words evoked a response. Dee immediately turned to look at him, with jade eyes showing slivers of hope dancing in momentary mutiny against his resolve. 

"I would be wrong?" Dee questioned quietly, needing the clarification as he turned his body to fully face Ryo.

Ryo leaned forward, serious in a way that few had ever seen him before.

"Yes. I don't want...I don't want today to be the end." 

Pink lips parted in stunned disbelief, green eyes bravely sparkling with renewed warmth.

"No?" Dee breathed, the aches of his recent grief dissipating into oblivion.

Bright sable eyes regarded him with promise in their depths.

"No."

New tears threatened Dee's eyes and they shone brilliantly. A small tremulous yet luminous smile revealed Dee's exultation of the moment.

Responding with a surprisingly shaky one of his one, Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee and gathered him in a fierce hug. Twining his own arms around Ryo's broad shoulders enthusiastically, Dee embraced him just as strongly. Unable to withhold the words as his dreams became powerful and real enough to touch, he whispered into the shell of Ryo's ear.

"I love you so much."

A hideous flare of panic burned through his body as he felt Ryo tense at his declaration.

//Oh God, please don't take him away from me now!!//, Dee's fragile heart screamed, hoping the Fates would not be so sadistically cruel.

Dee's pride compromised itself when he refused to release Ryo as he pulled back, his nails digging into the back he held with a stranglehold.

"Dee, let me go."

Feeling a fresh surge of agony attack his sense, his fingers weakened and fell lax to the gravel ground.

Shades of grey fell across his vision and fatigue over the fluctuations of feelings his body had taken began to make him feel so very heavy...

"Dee? Dee, snap out of it!"

His eyes snapped open and wide when he felt someone shaking him furiously, jarring his head back and forth.

"Stop it! I'm alright!"

Ryo stopped, dropping his hands as his eyes raked over Dee's form with concern.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you care!?" Dee snapped. The hot and cold responses he had been receiving had plucked teasingly at his heartstrings and the stress of it all was too much. His dreams at one point alive and kicking, then being kicked. Then being helped up before being kicked down again. It was too much for even for his gentle soul, without being able to spit some of the pain back out.

He watched as Ryo stiffened and narrow his eyes at him in his typical hostility.

"I tell you how I feel and you pull away from me. It seems you're happier not knowing, so why ask?"

The words were sarcastic but honest as well. Dee wanted the answer, despite at how rhetorical he probably sounded.

Ryo's eyes had lowered to gaze at the pebbled path they sat on during Dee's admonishment.

Hearing the question, he looked back at the infrequently angry Dee who was waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Well? Why ask?"

Ryo gathered the dredges of his emotional strength and responded with a quiet,

"I do want to know. I want to know how you feel, especially how you feel...um, about me."

Dee's expression reflected his doubt and Ryo knew that above all things, the truth would be known.

"Why?" came the eventual inquiry, tinged with slight suspicion?

"Because...well, I'm in love with you."

A loud gasp from Dee followed the confession, gaping at Ryo like he had never seen him before.

They stayed like that for endless minutes when Dee eventually released a sigh and his whole body seemed to sag, his anger flowing out of him like a demon being exorcized. He straightened his shoulders, allowing a small smile to himself. Watching Dee carefully, Ryo tried to gauge what Dee was feeling but fell short of a conclusion. He didn't know exactly what to make of the now glowing green eyes and the wide stance that teamed with revitalized energy.

Staying resolute in his threadbare patience, Ryo waited for Dee to speak. And suddenly found himself flat on his back, his face being smothered with small rabid devouring kisses. Surprised beyond measure, for he first time since his high school days, blushed furiously as Dee straddled him.

"Dee!"

Dee lifted his head up and grinned at him rakishly enough to suit the character of the movie they were currently starring in. Gasping with startled pleasure as Dee's unskilled hands brushed over his nipples through the fabric of his shirt, he raised a hand to tangle it in Dee's hair. Looking up from his ministrations, Dee smiled with a red flush staining his face. Ryo smiled back, but yelped when Dee suddenly lowered his head and bit his neck.

"Dee!" he cried out, not being able to get any further words past his lips. Dee just laughed and lay down on top of Ryo, holding him close.

Ryo rested his hands on Dee's back and closed his eyes; revelling in the rare contentment he had known so little of in his life. Love was something he had never been able to count on before yet with the feeling of Dee blanketing him with his warmth and gentle hug, he dared to believe this was a trust he could count on.

Feeling Dee shift, he opened chocolate-covered eyes to see Dee hovering over him, his hands braced on Ryo's shoulders with a shy look on his handsome face. Raising a hand to touch the smooth plane of his cheek, he asked, "What?"

Dee looked back at him before grabbing hold of the lingering hand and kissing the fingers. Holding it tightly, Dee murmured hesitantly, "You meant that we would share our tomorrows together, didn't you?"

Gazing up at the dark-haired angel who had given him a chance to know true love, he rested his other hand against Dee's neck before tugging Dee's face down to his. Ryo met the questioning eyes with a small smile.

"We'll share every tomorrow and every moment together, if I have anything to say about it."

Jade eyes lit up with pure relief and affection, and Dee closed the intolerable space between with a kiss that mirrored all the passion in his soul for the one he loved.

The newfound reverence they had for their love for one another blossomed in that profound kiss, sealing their precious feelings for each other together in their soft vow to forever shared tomorrows.

~Owari~


End file.
